A Father Daughter Ninja Extravaganza!
by The Reading Maid
Summary: What has the little girls of Konoha screaming and laughing like, well, little girls? It's the first Annual FatherDaughter Ninja Extravaganza! Join Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, and many more dads and daughters as they get to know each other just a little better


I do not own Naruto, but I do own all of the children mentioned in here. They're my babies!

Just so you all know, this story is a one-shot based off of something I mentioned in another story of mine. It was just briefly mentioned and described, and then I was inspired to write about it and this, this fic was born. The different kids and some of their behavior may be a little confusing to anyone who hasn't read the other story, so maybe you could go check it out! This could probably have been a side chapter, but I wanted everyone to be able to read it. So please enjoy, and on with the fic!

**This story is dedicated to all of the loyal and amazing readers of ****Babes of Ino and Shika****. You guys are the best!**

* * *

A Babes Extra: Father-Daughter Ninja Extravaganza! 

Tsunade, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and one of the most dominating females in all of Fire Country, stepped up onto the platform and yelled into her megaphone.

"Welcome, fathers and daughters of Konoha, to the first annual Father-Daughter Ninja Extravaganza!"

All of the little girls in the audience and a few fathers screamed and cheered. The rest of the fathers let out a series of less-than-enthusiastic grumbles and mutters.

Tsunade's eyebrows snapped together and a vein appeared on her head. _Okay, I see how it is. I force all of the ninja fathers in the village to come to a little father-daughter bonding day and now that they're actually here, they're gonna rain on my parade. Well. _She cleared her throat. _We'll see about that. _

"I would like to thank you all for coming and in a few minutes, we will begin our bonding activities. But right now, I'd just like to say a few things…"

As Tsunade started on a long, premeditated monologue about the importance of father-daughter bonding, a certain dark haired jonin, accompanied by his two daughters, quietly entered the grassy enclosure below Hokage Mountain, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The little three-year-old in his arms was being quiet, sucking her thumb and looking around at all the people with her large, green eyes. The other one, an eight-year-old with her father's long, dark hair and mischievous dark eyes, was trying to be quiet, but was really too excited to succeed.

Yuri Nara waved enthusiastically at all of her friends from school that she saw scattered throughout the crowd, careful not to utter a peep, but when she saw her two best friends, standing together several yards away with their own fathers, she could not hold her excitement in any longer.

"Hi, Blaire!" Yuri shouted, jumping up and down and waving. "Hi, Sari!"

The girl's father gasped and tried to stifle the girl's shout, but it was too late. Tsunade turned her head to where the three were standing and, when she saw them, her face darkened into a glower. On the inside, the man let out a sigh. _Troublesome…_

"Hello, Shikamaru," Tsunade said into the megaphone, resulting in everyone in the audience turning to look at Konoha's lead strategist, and the current target of their Hokage's anger. Shikamaru hid his face behind his blond daughter, his face going pink, but Rose and Yuri both waved at Tsunade happily. She waved to them, beaming, and said, "Hello, girls!" Then she glared back at Shikamaru. "No use trying to be inconspicuous, we all see you. Just hurry up and join the group."

As the woman turned and continued on with her speech, Shikamaru slumped over to a group of familiar people, his face beet red. Yuri ran ahead, skipping and happy, quite oblivious to the embarrassment she had caused her father. Shikamaru sighed, thinking, _She's just like her mother. Ah, women are so troublesome. _

Shikamaru reached his group of friends and was greeted with a mixture of smirks and sniggers.

"Don't say anything," he said to Chouji, who put up his hands in an act of surrender, but could not keep the smile off his face. Chouji's seven-year-old daughter, Chiara, quickly looked away from her godfather, stifling a giggle, and joined the other little girls' conversation.

"You too," Shikamaru shot at Kiba, who was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

"Sorry," Kiba choked. He continued to turn red, however, and after Shikamaru glared at him, the dog man quickly knelt down to talk to his two blond daughters, five-year-old Lela and four-year-old Mackenzie. The girls looked nothing like their father, both having inherited Temari's blond hair and dark eyes. The only physical similarity between father and daughters was the red triangle tattoos on their cheeks.

Shikamaru turned his icy gaze from the three on the ground to Sasuke and Neji, both of whom stared back with smirks, but neither said a word. Sasuke's youngest daughter, three-year-old Shuri, was playing with her daddy's headband and completely ignoring everything. She held the cloth up to her own forehead where the blue blended with her own dark hair. She poked Sasuke on the shoulder and said, "Me nina, dada. Me nina!"

The smile that Sasuke gave his youngest was one that he rarely showed to the outside world. It lit up his face and his dark eyes in a way that only she, the other children, and Sakura could do.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's other daughter was also ignoring everything. She, Yuri, Chiara, and Neji's daughter, Blaire, were deep in conversation over something that the fathers didn't really understand. Yuri and Sari were talking the most while Chiara listened with rapt attention. Blaire, on the other hand, was not saying much, choosing instead to listen. She stood much like her father, arms folded, level white eyes watching her friends from below her brown bangs, which only a few people knew hid her caged bird.

Lee was completely ignoring everyone and was instead listening intently to Tsunade's words, eyes shining and a big smile on his face. Next to him stood his two daughters, seven-year-old Seinen and four-year-old Hazumi, also listening intently. The girls were miniature-female versions of Lee; wearing their shiny black hair in short pigtails and their cute, green spandex dresses and orange leg warmers. Some people thought they were cute, some people thought it was a little scary.

Tsunade continued her speech, babbling about a lot of stuff that no one really cared about, but were too afraid to actually ignore it. The little girls talked or listened, the dads zoned out or listened half-heartedly; Rose was playing with the zipper of Shikamaru's chunin vest, a habit she had recently picked up from who knows where. During this time, Shikamaru realized that someone was missing from their group. Someone who's absence should have been realized before. He was about to ask Chouji, but then he stopped, realizing that Tsunade's speech was finally coming to a close. Ten minutes after his arrival.

"And so, fathers and daughters of Konoha, let the games be-." Tsunade stopped short. She stared, slack-jawed with twitching eyebrows, at the entrance. Then she roared into the megaphone, "NARUTO UZAMAKI THIS EVENT BEGAN FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!"

Once again, all heads turned towards the entrance. The group containing Shikamaru and the others sniggered and smirked again as they saw their missing member jump. Naruto sweat-dropped and put a hand behind his head. He let out a shaky laugh and smiled uneasily at Tsunade.

"R-really, Lady Hokage? I could have sworn that the notice said-."

"IT SAID TEN O'CLOCK, NARUTO!! **TEN O'CLOCK!! **NOW STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND- Hello, Anni!" Tsunade's terrifying bellow changed to a sweet cooing in a second as Naruto's three-year-old daughter Anni poked her head around Naruto's shoulder from her position on his back. She smiled and waved her tiny hand at the Hokage, Hyuga eyes bright with happiness.

The little girls and Tsunade let out a loud, "Awwwwww!"

All the fathers in the crowd sweat-dropped.

Tsunade noticed this and momentarily forgot about Naruto. She brought the megaphone up to her face and roared, "STOP THAT, YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR MEN!! CAN'T A WOMAN SHOW SOME AFFECTION FOR AN ADORABLE CHILD?!"

Silence, except for the giggles of little girls. Then Sari Uchiha jumped up and shrieked, "WE LOVE YOU, HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

All of the other little girls joined in with their own screams of joy and admiration for their amazing Hokage, who was now blushing and bowing and waving up on the stage.

Yuri climbed up on her father's shoulder and started to yell, "Tsunade! Tsunade! Tsunade!"

Shikamaru winced and grabbed his ear. "Yuri-."

The girl jumped off him as Rose, still on Shikamaru's hip, laughed and yelled, "Kage-mama! Kage-mama!"

Putting a hand over his face, Shikamaru muttered, "Women are so troublesome…."

The other fathers around him, wincing and twitching, said, in unison, "Agreed."

* * *

**10:30 **

**First Activity: The Sack Race**

"Okay, does everyone have a sack?" Tsunade scanned the crowd. "If you don't, then please raise your hand!"

A few scattered hands rose into the air and sacks were given to them. Tsunade peered into the group again, yelling, "I REPEAT! IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SACK PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND!"

"Would someone please take away that megaphone?" Shikamaru groaned, throwing his hands over his ears. Several other fathers were doing the same, throwing glares up at their Hokage.

"WE WILL BE STARTING IN ONE MINUTE! LAST CALL FOR SACKS!"

"Come _on_, Daddy, or else we won't get good spots!" Yuri grabbed her father's hand and dragged him over to the starting line. Seeing a place right on the line, Yuri's face lit up. Then she saw another girl pulling her father over to the same spot.

_Oh no you don't!_ Yuri swooped down and, grabbing a rock, lobbed it into the air. It hit the girl squarely on the head, causing her to stop running and look up, a confused look on her face. Yuri, smiling happily, ran forward and took the spot.

"Yuri!" Shikamaru said, aghast, following the girl with sack in tow. "You can't do that to other girls!"

Yuri turned to him with an innocent look on her face. "Do what, daddy?" she said sweetly. It may have been a trick of the sun, but for a moment a halo of light seemed to shine over her dark head.

Shikamaru twitched, then sighed and hung his head in a defeated way. "Nothing. Troublesome women…"

Yuri slipped quickly into her sack, an excited look blazing on her face, as Shikamaru slipped into his own sack, sighing. He saw Chouji several people away, talking with Chiara and looking excited. Lee and his girls, and Kiba and his girls were also looking excited, both fathers getting pumped for some good (and youthful!) competition. Sasuke and Neji, he saw, were standing elsewhere, both looking like they were somewhat enjoying themselves. Well…that might be stretching it. But their girls were having fun, at least.

"Go, Yuwi! Go, Daddy! Go, Yuwi! Go, Daddy! Yay!"

Shika and Yuri turned to the podium where Tsunade stood with all of the three-year-olds who, Tsunade thought, were too young to compete in the sack race because they might get squashed. So, all of the little girls were cheering instead. Three little girls caught Shika's eye. Rose stood with Shuri and Anni right at Tsunade's feet, all three carrying little pompoms and cheering happily. Rose waved at her sister and daddy and continued to cheer, waving her pompoms.

"Hi, Rosie!" Yuri called, waving back.

Shuri, on Rose's other side, was also screaming a cheer for her family. Shuri was somewhat advanced for her age and, realizing that all the other cheerleaders would be calling their fathers 'daddy', she decided to cheer for her father with his first name.

"Sari, Sasuke! Sari, Sasuke!"

Naruto, sitting on the ground below the little girls, grinned an evil grin and yelled to his old teammate, "Hey, Sasuke, what's she 'sorry' about?!"

Silence, except for some random crickets chirping in the background.

Then Lee burst out laughing. "That was quite hilarious, Naruto!"

Tsunade twitched."NO IT WASN'T!" She roared into the megaphone. She whapped Naruto on the head with her megaphone before yelling into it, "THAT WAS JUST ABOUT THE "SORRIEST" EXCUSE FOR COMEDY I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Neji put a hand over his face as Shikamaru let out a groan. Kiba burst out laughing, not at the joke, but for the results. Sasuke was twitching slightly and Sari glared at Naruto before asking Sasuke, "And why exactly did you make him my godfather?"

When Tsunade finished scolding Naruto for his corny joke, she turned around and yelled into her megaphone. "Alright! The race is simple! Just go from the starting line over here," she pointed, "To the finish line over there," she pointed to a place several hundred feet away.

"Everyone got it? Yes? Then on your mark! Get set! GO!"

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Shika moaned to Chouji during the five-minute break between events. The lanky jonin flopped down on the ground with a sigh and closed his eyes. But no sooner had the man begun to relax when a blond haired blur leapt onto his chest.

"Daddy!"

"Oof!" The air rushed out of Shika's lungs as he looked up at Rose, giving a wince/smile. "Hi, Rosie."

"Daddy, am I gonna get to compete in da next race? Am I, am I, AM I!?"

"I hope so!" He wheezed as Rose jumped up and down in excitement.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!" Like a bullet, the blond leapt off her daddy and went to join Anni and Shuri, giggling and skipping. Well, as much as you can skip when you're three.

"How much longer?" Shika groaned to Chouji, who just sat there, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**11:00**

**Second Activity: Duck, Duck, Goose**

"You've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru groaned again, putting a hand to his face, before both Rose and Yuri pulled him down to sit between them. The three of them were in one of the ten or so circles of fathers and daughters scattered around the field, all preparing to play the duck and goose game. Lee was beside himself with excitement, as were all of the little girls. Some fathers, on the other hand, were not.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke stood, arms folded, feet planted, a mutinous look on his face. Despite the consistent flow of pleads from Sari, Shuri, and Naruto, the Uchiha would not budge. That is, until a certain Hokage approached the group, megaphone in tow.

"Sasuke, come o-on!" Naruto whined, giving Sasuke big puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun!"

"I said no." Sasuke crossed his arms tighter and adjusted his feet. "I refuse to play this idiotic game and no one can make me change my mind."

"What's that, Uchiha?" A sickly sweet voice said in his ear.

A tingle went up the man's spine and he gulped loudly, but he held his ground. "I s-said that I ref-."

"I DON'T **THINK** SO! I'M THE HOKAGE, YOU'RE THE NINJA, I'M IN CHARGE, YOU'VE GOTTA LISTEN TO ME, AND I SAY YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE, AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT, GOT IT?"

Quivering, Sasuke gave a slight nod, his face frozen from the wind coming from the megaphone. He slowly sank onto his knees and said in a voice that was too nice for him, "Alright then, who wants to go first?"

No one moved, then Lee burst out, "Me, me! Ooh, please let me be the 'ducker' first! Please!"

When no one objected, Lee sprang to his feet and gave a huge thumbs up and a blinding smile. "Prepare yourselves, for I intend to be the very best ducker in the whole village!"

And with that, he began to circle.

"Duck!" He tapped Seinen on the head.

"Duck!" He tapped Chiara on the head.

"D-." He froze, his hand inches away from Sasuke's spiky hair. He grinned shakily and moved his hand on to Sari's head. "-uck!"

"Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck…"

* * *

At eleven twenty, Tsunade looked at her watch. _They've had enough time. I'm sure everyone's had a chance to be it. _She quickly scanned the fields, smiling at the happy fathers and daughters patting each other on the head and chasing each other in circles. Her eyes moved to the group that contained the Uzamakis, Hyuugas, Rock Lees, Naras, Akimichis, Uchihas, and Inuzukas. _Wait a second…_She scratched her head, confused. _Wasn't Lee it the first time?_

"Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!" Lee, for the ump-hundreth time, tapped Seinen's shiny black head, before moving on to Chiara.

"Dad, when is it gonna be my turn!"

"As soon as I have finished ducking everyone!"

"Lee, we've told you," Neji said exasperatedly, holding his head up on his hand. "You're only supposed to duck a few times before you goose someone. Then they chase you around the circle while you try and take their spot! You can't just go on ducking forever!"

"I know, Neji, but I simply cannot decide who I should goose! There are too many of you to decide fairly!"

"Then close your eyes and pick!" Sasuke shouted, his patience gone. A few people away from the Uchiha, Shikamaru lay conked out on the ground, snoring loudly and drooling slightly. "Do it randomly!"

Lee froze, contemplating the spiky haired father's suggestion. Then he gave another thumbs up and smile. "Brilliant idea, Sasuke! Of course, I should expect nothing less from you!"

Neji rolled his eyes, as did Sari and Seinen. Lee threw one hand over his eyes and said, "The next person I tap will be the new ducker!"

He swung back his arm, ready to tap, but instead, he hit…

"Tsunade-sama!" Lee yelled happily when he saw whom his arm had hit. Tsunade, curious as to why the Green Beast had still been the ducker, had walked over to their group and straight into Lee's ducking arm. As Lee turned happily toward her, she touched a hand to her quickly swelling nose.

"Tsunade-sama, it would seem that you are the new ducker! It is your turn to decide who is goose!"

Lee beamed at the Hokage, failing to notice her rise in color or her trembling hands. Everyone else did, though, and were slowly inching themselves away.

Tsunade gave Lee an overly friendly smile, which looked more like a pained grimace. "Alright, Lee, I'll be the ducker. Close your eyes, so it'll be a surprise."

Lee closed his eyes, quivering with excitement.

"Okay, here I go! Duck," Tsunade clenched her fist. Everyone blanched.

"Duck," Tsunade pulled back her arm. Some people ran for it.

"GOOSE!" She released.

_**POW!!**_

"Wow, Hokage-sama," Kiba commented as they all watched Lee's green clad form soar through the air, gaining in altitude and distance by the second. "I think that was a new record. No one's ever gone that far before."

Tsunade grinned wickedly and flexed her arm. All of the little girls erupted into cheers.

* * *

**11:30**

**Third Activity: Carry Your Daughters Up the Face of Hokage Mountain Using Only Your Own Sweat and Muscles to Keep Both Them and Yourself From Falling While Trying to Grab the Flags at the Top Before Everyone Else**

"Alright! This task is pretty simple!" Tsunade stood at the bottom of Hokage Mountain, once again addressing the sea of fathers and daughters. "Fathers, all you need to do is hold on to your daughter/daughters and climb up the face of the mountain. The only rule is that you can't use any jutsu, you have to actually climb!" She cleared her throat. "ANY QUESTIONS?"

A hand went up. "Do we have to do this?"

"**YES!**"

And so the fathers and daughters lined up at the base of the mountain, the little girls trembling with excitement and the dads perspiring with dread.

Shikamaru watched as the groups around him prepared for the climb, putting off his own preparation.

Blaire Hyuuga simple climbed onto her father's back and held on, being an eight year old and able to think that way. The same thing went with Chiara and Chouji. Kiba and his girls were having a bit of trouble, seeing as both Lela and Mackenzie wanted to be on his back. Akamaru and Lela's new puppy were sitting to the side, heads cocked, watching the scene with amused expressions. Seinen and Hazumi were both sitting on Lee's shoulders, gripping his head tightly and giggling happily while Lee pumped himself for the competition.

Sasuke was giving his girls a quick lecture on how they were to behave: no squirming, no yelling, no tickling, no pulling his hair, no screaming out Tsunade's name and possibly starting an avalanche, etc. Naruto had zipped Anni into the front of his jacket so that only her hands and her head showed. She was giggling and clapping and Naruto was obviously feeling very confident in himself.

Shikamaru turned now to his own two daughters, scratching his head. _How am I going to hold on to both of them?_ Yuri and Rose stared up at him, smiling patiently, waiting for him to give them their positions. _Uh…_

"Okay, Yuri, you get on my back," Yuri cheered and jumped up and down. Shika continued, "And Rose, you come here." Copying what Naruto had done, he unzippered his chunin vest and put the three-year-old inside. It was a little squished; Shikamaru felt more than a little handicapped, but it would work.

Yuri leapt onto her daddy's back and said, loudly, "Oh boy, we're sooo gonna win! You have to climb really fast, Daddy, but not fast enough for me to fall off, but if I fall, don't worry, 'cause I'll scream really loudly so that you'll know and you can stop climbing and you can catch me, and just be sure that Rose doesn't fall out too or else both of us'll be falling and you'll have to choose between us and that would be a really hard decision even though I know you'll choose me because I was born first and so I deserve to be here longer-."

For the first time all day, Shikamaru was glad that Tsunade started yelling into the megaphone.

"Alright, is everybody ready? I REPEAT: IS EVERYONE READY? YES? OKAY, ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!"

Shikamaru stepped up to the cliff and, sending chakra to his hands and feet, began to climb.

Ten feet up, Shikamaru knew that he would be lucky to finish this race alive, let alone with his sanity. It would be a tough race.

"Yuri, stop wiggling. No, Rose, don't you start too, stay still. No, don't turn around, just stay where you are, don't try and look around-I said no!"

"Daddy, go faster! Go faster! Look how far ahead Neji and Blaire are! And Sari! And Chiara! And, and, Everyone! Daddy, we're last! LAST!"

"Dada, fater! Fater!"

"Did you hear me, Dad? We're LAST! L-A-S-T, last!"

"Yes, I hear you, Yuri, but I can't go any faster with you two moving around like a pair of monkeys-."

"Come on, Dad! We can't lose; Sari would never let me forget it! EVER!"

"Fater! Fater!"

"Stop moving around, Yuri."

"Do you know what school's gonna be like on Monday if we lose? _Do you?!_"

"Girls, be quiet!"

"Dada, me hungy! Me hungy!"

"Rose, stop complaining about your selfish needs! We're talking about the rest of my social life for eternity, here, which I think is a _little_ more important than you being hungry!"

"I didn't bring any food, Rose, we can eat when we get back down."

"Dad, don't get distracted! Keep your eyes on the goal!"

"Yuri! Don't grab my face, I can't see anything!"

"Work through the pain, Dad! Push through! Dang! Neji and Blaire are almost at the top! How did they do that?!"

"Maybe Blaire wasn't moving around and complaining the whole way up-."

"Me hungy, me hungy!"

"Rose-."

"Dad! Focus on the rock! Look, there's a good hold right there, grab it! Now go over there, see that little hole? Can you grab that one? Come on, Daddy, stretch!"

"Yuri, I can see what to do perfectly well by myself. I am the senior ninja here, after all."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can see _everything_! Get that one-."

"Yuri-!"

"DAD CONCENTRATE!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WELL IF YOU ACTUALLY DID WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO THAN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE LOSING!"

"I hungy!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED SQUIRMING AROUND LIKE A FISH, THEN I COULD CONCENTRATE AND WE WOULDN'T BE SO FAR BEHIND!"

"DAD, YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!"

"_ME? _I'M MAKING _YOU_ NERVOUS?!"

"I hungy!"

"DA-Great! Neji and Blaire just got their flag. Thanks, Dad, now we're never gonna win."

"What?! You're just like your mother; always blame the guy. Troublesome-."

"_I hungy!_"

"WE'LL EAT WHEN WE GET DOWN!"

"SHUT UP, ROSE!"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Tsunade tapped her foot on the grass, staring at the only people still climbing the mountain. _Shikamaru…_

She could not hear exactly what father and daughters were yelling at each other, but she got the idea well enough. _Well, you should have known, Shikamaru, that if you married Ino, you would probably get a daughter just like her._

The other fathers, all with the bright pink flags they had claimed from the top laying near them, stared up at the Naras, either looks of mild disgust or immense amusement on their faces. Chouji and Naruto, in particular, were laughing their faces off.

Ten minutes after everyone else had made it, at almost noon, Shikamaru, Yuri, and Rose came back to earth. Yuri, clutching her pink flag, ran over to Sari and began a dramatic reenactment of the whole climb, up and down, juicing up the story as tears sprung up in the corners of her dark eyes. Rose rocketed out of Shikamaru's vest and stumbled over to Chouji, who whipped out a bag of chips and satiated the girl's hunger.

Shikamaru, as soon as his feet touched the earth and his girls had fled, collapsed onto the ground, looking dazed, confused, and exhausted. He watched through unfocused eyes as the Hokage approached him.

"Shikamaru," she said through her megaphone, staring right down at him. Everyone around them turned to watch.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" Shikamaru's mouth was up against the ground so his voice came out in a muffled and slurred tone.

"You lost."

"Really, Lady Hokage?"

"Yes. Very Badly."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

**Three Hours Later After Many More Fun-filled Games and Activities: 3:00 P.M. **

"As our day together comes to a close, fathers and daughters of Konoha, I would like to thank you all for coming to the first annual Father-Daughter Ninja Extravaganza. I hope you all had just as great a time as I did!" From up on her raised platform in the middle of the field, Tsunade beamed around at all the people around her, examining everyone's faces.

The little girls and Lee all screamed and yelled their encouragement to Tsunade while, once again, the other fathers grumbled and mumbled.

Tsunade decided to overlook this slight and instead continued with her speech, although her facial coloring went a shade or two redder.

"And so, with these last few moments, I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you and that I hope you can all come again next year!"

More cheers, then one father raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuzuka, what is it?"

"Are you going to make us come next year, too?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Any other questions? No? Well, then, I officially pronounce this Father-Daugher Ninja Extravaganza Over!"

A certain shadow ninja fell to his knees and dramatically yelled to the heavens, "Thank God!" Before spreading out on his back and staring up at the sky, falling asleep in seconds.

**The End.**

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it! Once again, this was an event mentioned in my story Babes of Ino and Shika. It falls right in the middle of chapter 8. All of the kids mentioned in this fic are also mentioned and developed in the other story. No meaning to advertise, just thought people would like to know.

I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope you all had fun reading it! So tell me what you thought in a review, if you would be so kind, and thanks again for reading!

P.S. If anyone was confused with whose children were whose, or who somebody was married too, go to my profile where I have a whole chart that will clear things up.


End file.
